


sneak

by StrawberriesNcream



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon couple, Couple, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, Making Out, Touching, same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriesNcream/pseuds/StrawberriesNcream
Summary: Constant need for affection. But at what cost?
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	sneak

it’s another day in the Uenoyama household. Mafuyu is once again hanging out with Ritsuka, not practicing but enjoying eachother’s company. Ritsuka’s family are all home today too so messing around would be sorta dangerous. Mafuyu’s usually quite considerate toward Ritsuka being as he knows Ritsuka is a bit insecure as of now whilst they’re dating, so he doesn’t purposely try to start to ‘get in the mood’. Getting in the mood meaning kissing. Ritsuka’s heart can’t take much else yet. But even so, it sometimes happens when the house is full, they have to be so quiet, it’s painful.

Ritsuka piped up from silence for about 5 minutes from the two being on their phones, scrolling mindlessly,”Mafuyu?”

”Hm?” Mafuyu replies instantly, hoping he’d say something almost.

”I’m bored, wanna go somewhere?”

pointing to the window,”Uenoyama-kun, there’s a snow storm outside.”

”I know but like maybe we could find somewhere to go.” Ritsuka pulled at his hair.

”I don’t think anything’s actually open. Sorry Ue.” Mafuyu cupped Ritsuka’s cheek as a sorry gesture, he wouldn’t mind going out, but it’s freezing.

As he nuzzled into Mafuyu’s palm, Ritsuka pouted. He has nothing to do, play guitar maybe? Ah but he’s in a bit of a block right now and he has no ideas. hm. Maybe they could work on homework together? But they’re meant to be having fun not doing math-

smooch!!

Ritsuka blinked. Soft lips suddenly hit him. “What was that for?”

”Just looked like you were thinking a bit too hard.” Mafuyu smirked.

”Another one... I wasn’t even paying attention.” He often feels dissatisfied when getting a kiss as most of the time he’s zoned out. It happens a lot.

He gets his kiss once again but Mafuyu goes slower, so he would be able to decipher the kiss. All Ritsuka can think of is how soft Mafuyu’s lips are. So so soft. “Better now Uenoyama-kun?”

Ritsuka has a pink tint to his face. Why has he got butterflies all of a sudden? “Not better.. More?” It’s as if Mafuyu was a disguised drug in a petit male body. He can’t get enough.

Mafuyu got up and sat on Ritsuka’s bed so he could get a better kissing-angle. Before he kissed him once again, he cupped the boys face and squished his cheeks,”You’re getting more needy, but I like that.” as he proceeds to lick Ritsuka’s lips and kiss him. 

“Mmph-“ Ritsuka came out of the kiss,”Why would you lick me?” as he went back into it.

Letting go once again making a smooch sound from being a bit quick,”Shh don’t say that so loud- hm!”

The two boys were sat on Ritsuka’s bed, practically getting more and more tangled up in each other by the second, quickly flipping on top of one another, tongues gliding in a hurry to get the want out of their systems. Ritsuka finally let go after a full 5 minutes of straight kissing to take a breather. 

“Now you’re biting my lip? haa.. God Mafuyu..” Ritsuka was trying to get his breathe back, he was quite worn out.

Mafuyu, also out of breathe, wiped his mouth with a lustful look on his face, eyelids heavy and blush covering his face,”You haa.. didn’t like it?”

Ritsuka opened his eyes wide at Mafuyu,”No? Do it again.” He wrapped his arms around Mafuyu’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of him again.

”Oooh. Okay.” Mafuyu smiled, feeling challenged.

By this time, they completely forgot that Ritsuka’s Mother, Father and sister were in the house, they weren’t being awfully loud but there were constant bangs on the wall from his room. But no one came to his room to ask. Huh. 

Ritsuka finally let go of Mafuyu,”Hey, lets stop before we go too far,” He blushes,”Y’know, parents.”

Mafuyu understands, he doesn’t exactly want to be walked in on by Ritsuka’s parents either. “M’kay. Wanna order take out? Getting kinda hungry.”

”Yeah what do you want?”

around an hour passes before their food arrives. When they hear the knock at the door, they both run to get it. And then Ritsuka’s mother stops the two boys.

”You two? What was the banging earlier?”

Mafuyu and Ritsuka look at her and then look at eachother, shit. “Mom, what are you talking about?”

”There was consistent banging on the wall around an hour or two ago, what were you two doing?” She looked Ritsuka dead in the eye. “A hickey, aye?”

Shit! Shit. “Mom, I got a bruise last week from my guitar hitting my neck. Don’t be thinking what I know you’re thinking- It’s not like that.” _’It’s totally is that!’_

Mafuyu eyed Ritsuka,’ _You’re such a bad liar..’ “_ Its probably from when we were moving our bags, It’s really nothing.”

Ritsuka really didn’t think THAT was a good lie but it worked somehow. She let them both go. 

“You know we really need to try moving somewhere else if we’re gonna do something like that! She was already suspicious.” Ritsuka exclaimed to Mafuyu.

Cheekily, Mafuyu replies,”You’d rather do it in the bathroom?”

“Ew no!”

”Shush then and eat your pizza~“

Ritsuka then remembered,”Oi, by the way stop making hickeys on my neck... You can put them somewhere else or something,”

”Oh so now you’d rather me also put hickeys everywhere but avoiding your neck, hm?” Mafuyu’s teasing is non stop.

”Argh you get what I mean you little shit.”

”Sure do. Love you.”

”Yeah, yeah. Love you too,”

Little do they know that Ritsuka’s mom did in fact see them both making out, but they were so distracted that they didn’t even notice her open the door to see them. Help.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in an hour lmao i know its shit


End file.
